


Cruelty

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blood is mentioned but there is no bloodplay, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Minor Injuries, Sadism, Trans Duck Newton, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck tilted his head as he formulated what he was trying to say. “We haven’t explored the sadism-masochism part of BDSM much, an’ I’m interested.”“Yeah?” Indrid took Duck’s hand in his own. “What brought this on?”Duck’s cheeks grew rosy. “Had a dream last night,” he said slowly. “You were real mean. I liked it a lot.”Indrid grinned. “Tell me more.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***MINORS DO NOT INTERACT***
> 
> This is different from what I usually post in a lot of ways. Pay attention to the tags! This is not vanilla sex!
> 
> Please be aware: this is not a guide to follow. This is fantasy! If you want to do BDSM irl, please look up lots of resources before trying anything, for everyone’s safety. <3
> 
> I used these articles as reference:  
http://bdsmwiki.info/Category:Impact_Play#Typical_Types_of_Impact  
https://www.kinkly.com/the-ultimate-guide-to-impact-play/2/14389
> 
> I was particularly inspired by this fic, so give it a read!:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597207
> 
> I got help/moral support from ThisWasInevitable & MorganEAshton!
> 
> * Chapters 2 and 4 contain smut *

*

Duck and Indrid had just finished cleaning up after dinner. Indrid curled up beside Duck on the sofa, happily wrapped in a blanket as Duck set up the TV to play old cartoons.

“Hey, so this is kinda off-topic,” Duck said, standing up. He walked over to sit next to Indrid, but didn’t press play on the remote yet. “But I had a thought.”

“Hold on.” Indrid furrowed his eyebrows. “My visions are confusing me.” 

Duck wrapped his arm around Indrid’s shoulder. “Then ignore the visions. Jus’ focus on the conversation at hand.” 

“Okay,” Indrid said, looking at Duck. “I’m listening.” 

“So I know we’re both into BDSM,” Duck began. “And we’re both verse switches. But I’ve never been _real_ submissive.” 

“Haven’t you?” Indrid asked, a smile playing at his lips. “I seem to recall plenty of begging.”

Duck tilted his head as he formulated what he was trying to say. “We haven’t explored the sadism-masochism part of BDSM much, an’ I’m interested.” 

“Yeah?” Indrid took Duck’s hand in his own. “What brought this on?” 

Duck’s cheeks grew rosy. “Had a dream last night,” he said slowly. “You were real mean. I liked it a lot.” 

Indrid grinned. “Tell me more.” 

Duck shifted in place as he recalled the dream, trying to ignore how aroused it made him to think about it. “You, uh, slapped me. On the face.” Silence stretched out between them as Indrid waited for him to continue. “Y’also used a crop.” 

“What, to hit you?” Indrid raised his eyebrows. “That’s not something I was expecting us to ever do, to be honest.” 

“And we don’t have to do it,” Duck said hurriedly. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Indrid said, a sly look on his face. “I’m… impressed with you, in a way. You’re quite kinky.” 

“That’s me, resident kinkster,” Duck joked. Indrid giggled. “Anyways. I thought it would be cool if we tried some things like that.” 

“So impact play, then?” Indrid asked. He smirked. “You know I have supplies for that in my winnebago.” 

“What, really?” Duck was surprised. 

Indrid nodded. “You know I used to be a regular part of the scene in the early two-thousands. My kink supplies didn’t just disappear.” 

“So you ever been in the dominant role when doin’ impact play?” 

“No,” Indrid said. He looked down at their joined hands in thought. “I’ve always… overcompensated, in a way. For how monstrous people think I am.” 

“Darlin’,” Duck said sympathetically, kissing his cheek. 

“Even in Sylvain, I was… an oddity. I was the only one in Court with these big claws and mandibles. And being eight feet tall doesn’t help.” 

“Well, I think your sylph form is real cute,” Duck declared, and Indrid smiled at him. 

“What I was trying to say is that I’ve generally been either in submissive roles or been a gentle dom. Because I want to be seen as mild and kind, not… scary.” 

“What if you were scary on purpose?” 

“What?” Indrid seemed confused. 

“No, listen,” Duck insisted. “Part of kink is workin’ personal stuff out through sexual acts, right? You’ve always been afraid of bein’ scary. But you could be scary on purpose in a safe environment, and it might be fun. Cathartic.” 

“Huh.” Indrid rubbed the back of Duck’s hand with his thumb as he thought. “That’s not actually a bad idea.” 

“Yeah?” Duck leaned his head against Indrid’s. “It also helps that you’ll be scary towards someone who wants to be scared.” 

Indrid laughed. “It does help, actually.” Then his gaze became distant. “I just don’t want you to see me differently because of it.” 

Duck rubbed Indrid’s shoulder. “Sweet pea, there ain’t anythin’ you could do to make me see you differently. I’m all kinds of in love with you.” 

“You say that, but then I’ll be- I’ll be hitting you, and… what if it goes wrong?” 

“You got future vision,” Duck said calmly. “We can stop before things go wrong. An’ if you’re too distracted to be checkin’ your visions, we could be checkin’ in a whole lot. Stoplight system and all that.” 

Indrid considered it. “I’ve never been monstrous on purpose,” he said. “Never been cruel or aggressive.” 

“Let’s see how far you can go,” Duck said, grinning. “How mean can you be?” 

“I suppose we’ll find out,” Indrid said with a smirk, leaning his head on Duck’s shoulder. “Now let’s watch some cartoons.” 

*

The next morning, Duck woke up being spooned by Indrid. He smiled and snuggled closer. And his mind wandered.

Specifically, he was thinking about their conversation last night. And about the kink supplies Indrid supposedly had in his winnebago. He buried his face in the pillow with a happy smile. He wanted so badly to be good for Indrid, to take whatever he sent his way, including the pain. Especially the pain. He wriggled his hips in excitement. 

“G’morning,” Indrid slurred sleepily, placing a hand on Duck’s hip. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” Duck apologized. 

“Mmm. I was about to, anyway.” He nuzzled the back of Duck’s neck. “What’s got you excited?”

“Just thinkin’ about what we talked about last night,” Duck said, feeling his cheeks warm up with a blush. “And thinkin’ about what you might do to me.” 

“And what do you want me to do to you?” Indrid purred. 

Duck took a deep, slow breath to calm his shyness. Indrid wanted him to say specifically what he wanted, and he wanted to please Indrid. “I want you to slap me on the face and the ass. And use a crop on my ass and thighs. And maybe a paddle or flogger if you have those.” 

“I do have those,” Indrid confirmed. He kissed the back of Duck’s neck. “What else?” 

“I want you to be degrading toward me,” Duck said. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm his nerves. It was so embarrassing to say these things out loud. “Like that time we indulged your humiliation kink? I want that. I want you to talk to me like that.”

“You want me to be cruel,” Indrid murmured. 

“Yes, exactly,” Duck said. “I know it… might go past your usual ideas of fun. An’ you don’t have to do anythin’ that isn’t fun for you. But I’m just sayin’ I don’t mind if you make me bleed a little.” 

“Interesting. What else?”

“And I… I want you to use me. However you want, for your own pleasure. And ignore mine.” 

“You want me to hit you, degrade you, and use you?” Indrid said contemplatively. 

Duck shivered. “Yes,” he said softly. He rubbed his thighs together, feeling how wet he was having to say these desires out loud. 

“Is there anything you _don’t_ want me to do?” Indrid asked, his hand rubbing gently over Duck’s hip. 

Duck thought for a moment. “I don’t want you to hit my cunt. And I don’t want you to use anything other than your hand to hit my face.”

“What about bruises?” 

“I want them,” Duck said immediately, and Indrid laughed. He felt his blush grow deeper. “Don’t make fun of me,” he whined. 

“I’m not, my darling,” Indrid said, pulling him closer. “I’m just a little amused by how much you want this. And so suddenly, too. I never knew this was something you were interested in.” 

“I didn’t give it a lot of thought before that dream,” Duck admitted. “But I haven’t stopped thinkin’ about it since.” 

“What about calling you names? Slut, whore, bitch? I know those words are more associated with women, and I don’t want you to feel dysphoric.” 

“I wouldn’t mind you callin’ me those,” Duck said. “‘S a big part of the humiliation.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Indrid said, trailing a finger down Duck’s side. “I can be creative.” 

“Nah, it’s cool. But I gotta ask. When can we try this? I don’t wanna sound impatient, an’ I don’t wanna rush you, but- but it’s pretty excitin’ to think about.” 

Indrid giggled and kissed the back of Duck’s neck. “Let’s go get the supplies from the winnebago. Then we’ll see.”

*

When they got to the campgrounds and stepped inside the winnebago, Duck had to stifle a laugh. It was so messy. Indrid had gotten in the habit of at least rinsing out his eggnog cups, thank goodness, but the rest of the mess stayed the same. How in the world were they going to find something Indrid hadn’t used in ten years? 

Indrid sat on the ground beside his bed and pulled out a plastic tub from beneath it. “Should be with the rest of my sex supplies…” he muttered, pulling off the lid. He dug through it for a moment. “Aha!” He pulled out a crop and set it on his bed. “It’s just mixed up with everything in here.” 

“You want help?” Duck asked, amused. He knew his boyfriend was a collector of sex toys, sure, but he’d never actually looked through his collection. They tended to use Duck’s toys. “Why don’t we ever use your toys?” 

“Because there’s a lot of them, and we’d have to bring them all over to your place,” Indrid explained, pawing through the toys. 

“Not all of them.” Duck sat on the ground next to Indrid. “How can I help?” 

“If you see any paddles or slappers, let me know,” Indrid said. “Or if there’s anything interesting you want to take home, you can pick that out, as well.” 

With renewed interest, Duck looked down at the bin. He pulled out a large, ridged dildo. “This looks like your sylph form’s dick,” he said thoughtfully. “Was that on purpose?” 

“Indeed. My sylph form seems to react more strongly to that toy than others.” 

“We could’a been playin’ with this the whole time,” Duck marveled, placing it on the bed next to the crop. “I’m gonna fuck you with it sometime soon.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Indrid purred. “Oh, a paddle!” It was a nice black leather rectangle with a handle attached. “Have you ever had a paddle used on you?” 

“Nope,” Duck said. He could feel himself getting aroused just looking at it. “I’m real interested, though.” 

“Good boy,” Indrid said, and Duck’s breath hitched. “What else do you want to try?” 

He bit his lip as he looked down at the toys. “What is this?” He pulled out what looked like two long strips of leather attached to one handle. 

“That’s a slapper,” Indrid said, taking it from him. He placed the two leather strips on his hand, brought the handle up, then whipped it back down with a loud _smack_. “It makes a loud noise when it hits somebody. And it doesn’t hurt _too_ much… depending on how hard you’re hitting.”

“Ooh,” Duck breathed. “That sounds fun.” 

Indrid giggled as he set it on the bed. “We’ve got a paddle, a crop, and a slapper. I think that’s enough for now. I don’t want to use a flogger our first session.” 

“Oh, it’s a _session_ now,” Duck teased. 

“Well, yes. It is a more intense BDSM encounter between participants who will likely do it again.” Indrid tilted his head. “What would you prefer to call it?” 

Duck shrugged. “Session is fine,” he said with a smile. Then he bit his lip. “Can we bring a flogger anyway?”

Indrid leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to Duck’s lips. “Fine. But remember I’m setting the pace.” 

“I know,” Duck murmured. He found the flogger after a few more moments of searching. “Let’s go home. I can’t wait to get started.” 

“I know,” Indrid said, reaching over and ruffling Duck’s hair. He chuckled and leaned out of Indrid’s reach. “Let’s get going.” 

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

Duck felt like he was fizzing with excitement when they walked through the door. “How did you wanna start this thing?” 

“I was thinking we’d go slow and build up to it for our first time, then maybe roleplay a little scenario next time,” Indrid said thoughtfully. “Get on the bed. Clothes off. Hands and knees.”

Duck hurried to the bedroom to obey, a happy bounce in his step. He stripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed the way Indrid told him to do. He had his ass close to the edge, within easy reach of the sylph. “Good,” Indrid said quietly. Beside him, he set down the tote bag of toys they’d brought from the winnebago. 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure I can handle it. I’m extra-tough,” Duck pointed out. “Y’don’t need to go slow.” 

“I decide what we need or don’t need to do,” Indrid said mildly. “Not you.” He gently ran a hand over Duck’s ass. “The build-up is partly psychological, as well. Your limits are extended if we go in more slowly.”

“Okay, whatever you s- AH!” Duck was interrupted by a firm slap on the ass. 

“From now on you will only speak when I give you permission,” Indrid said, tone casual. “Nod if you understand.” 

Duck nodded. “Good boy.” He felt his cheeks warm up in a blush. He leaned his ass back against Indrid’s hands, eager for more. He received several quick, light smacks on his ass, the mild stinging just making him want more. “You’ve been very good for me, my Duck. Telling me exactly what you want and don’t want want from me.” He trailed his fingertips lightly down the backs of Duck’s thighs. “I believe that deserves a reward.” Duck wriggled his hips, hoping to convey his joy. 

Indrid laughed. “Don’t get too over-eager. This isn’t for you.” He slapped the back of Duck’s thigh just below his ass cheek, and the sudden sensitivity made him squeak. “I’m doing what I want to do to you because I can. You’re just here to be my toy. Do you understand? You may speak to answer me.” 

“I understand,” Duck said, voice small. He shivered, spreading his legs apart slightly. 

“Good boy.” The praise made his breath catch in his throat. “So about that reward…” He grabbed Duck’s ass firmly with both hands and squeezed hard, then smacked each cheek. “Look at you. All pink, just for me.” Duck nodded wordlessly. “What’s your color, dearest?” 

“Green,” he answered confidently, wiggling his ass. 

He yelped as Indrid hit him hard. “That’s for being cheeky with me,” Indrid admonished. Then he ran his hands gently over his ass, soothing the stinging cheeks. “And this is for being honest.” He kissed the spot where he’d hit the hardest. “Now, would you like me to use the crop? You may speak.” 

“Yes, sir,” Duck said, arching his back happily. 

“Good boy, using your manners,” Indrid praised. He took the crop out of the bag and held it casually. “Would you like your reward now?” Duck nodded eagerly. “I’m going to hit you fifteen times. If you make it through without making a sound, you may suck my cock. If you make any noise, any noise at all, you’re getting face-fucked.” 

Duck shivered with excitement and nodded again. He heard the swish of the crop in the air and tensed, then Indrid laughed. “I suppose it’s mean of me to tease you. But you like it when I’m mean.” The flat leather tip of the crop touched the center of his spine and trailed down to his ass crack. He jolted as he felt the first hit in the center of an ass cheek. “That’s one,” Indrid said, sounding amused. 

The next hit was lighter, more gentle. It landed on the back of his thigh. The following one was in the same spot on his other thigh. But then the fourth hit was just below his shoulderblade, and he very, very nearly let out a yelp. His muscled arms flexed as he balled up his hands in the sheets. “Almost got you,” Indrid said teasingly. “In many futures, you made noise just then. Tread carefully, my darling.” 

Duck let out a shaky breath as the back of his upper arm got hit, the stronger sting surprising him. After a few more hits to his ass and thighs, he suddenly realized he was _soaking_ wet, and bit back a moan. 

The last hit was much harder than the previous ones. Duck jolted forward, biting his lip hard and shaking. His ass surely had a welt on it from that smack. 

“Well, my sweetling,” Indrid said conversationally, putting the crop back in the bag. “It looks like you can get your reward now. Turn around.” 

Eagerly, although he was clumsy from being so aroused, Duck turned around. Indrid unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers to settle around his knees. “It turns out I changed my mind,” Indrid said, amused. “My good little slut. You wouldn’t mind if I face-fucked you anyway, would you?” 

Duck shook his head and leaned forward to nuzzle at Indrid’s cock. “What’s your color, love?” 

“Green,” Duck said breathlessly. He looked up at Indrid, eyes half-lidded. “I want you to use me.” 

“Oh, I will,” he said sweetly, burying his hands in Duck’s hair. “Now suck.” He guided Duck’s head to his crotch, where he took Indrid’s cock into his mouth. Indrid let him get used to the feeling, pulling him closer until his nose pressed against his lower belly, his cock just barely pressing into Duck’s throat. “You’re going to tap my arm twice if you need me to stop.” Duck nodded as best he could, then Indrid started thrusting roughly. 

Duck gagged on his cock, and Indrid laughed breathlessly. “You’re going to have to do better than that, pet,” he taunted, and Duck whined around his cock, relaxing his throat. “There we go. Good boy.” Duck shivered in excitement, closing his eyes as Indrid continued to thrust into his mouth. He felt like he was only there for Indrid’s pleasure, and it was _amazing_.

After a few more moments, Indrid let out a low groan, and Duck knew he was close. He pulled out of Duck’s mouth, and the human panted, licking his lips as he looked up at Indrid hungrily. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Indrid asked, gently stroking Duck’s cheek with his hand. 

“Please,” Duck answered immediately. 

Indrid smirked. “Why do you think you deserve my cock?” 

Duck whined. “Because I’ve been good?” 

“Wrong answer,” Indrid said breezily. “You _don’t_ deserve my cock.” Duck let out a deep sigh of disappointment and licked up the side of Indrid’s dick, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “But I might change my mind if you ask nicely.” 

“Please, Indrid,” Duck said, kissing up the shaft of his cock. “I want you to fuck me so bad. I wanna feel your cock in me. Please?” 

He gasped in shock as he heard a loud smack followed by a stinging sensation in his cheek. Indrid had slapped him across the face. The following rush of adrenaline made him shudder. “Not convincing enough,” he said, lifting an eyebrow. “Do you want to get fucked or not?” 

“I do!” Duck insisted, pleading. “I want you to fuck me _so much_! Please, Indrid!” 

“There we go,” Indrid purred, soothingly rubbing his hand over where he’d hit Duck. “You sound so pathetic begging for my cock. I suppose I can take pity on you.” He climbed up on the bed beside Duck. “On your back.” 

Duck scrambled to lay on his back, spreading his legs. Indrid crawled over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Color?” 

“Green.” Duck smiled up at him. 

Indrid groaned softly as he pushed his cock into Duck’s cunt. “You’re so wet, my darling,” he said, thrusting slowly. “What got you so excited?” 

“Everything,” Duck said, panting and closing his eyes. He felt Indrid slap him across the face again and groaned softly, feeling himself tighten up around Indrid as he fucked him. 

“Look at me,” Indrid commanded, and Duck opened his eyes hazily. “Do you like it when I hit you?” 

“Yes, sir,” Duck answered, gasping as Indrid snapped his hips forward firmly, fucking into him harder. “Fuck!” 

“Sweet little whore,” Indrid cooed, kissing Duck’s cheek where he’d slapped him. “You just need someone to slap you around and you’re wet as can be.” 

“Fuck, Indrid,” Duck said, voice broken. He reached down to rub his clit, but Indrid grabbed his hand and pinned it above his head. 

“You’re going to cum like this or not at all,” Indrid told him firmly. Duck whimpered, spreading his legs further. 

Indrid pounded into him relentlessly, panting with exertion until his hips stuttered as he moaned deeply. He thrusted more slowly as he finished cumming in Duck. “Good boy,” he said breathlessly, kissing Duck on the forehead as he pulled out. 

Indrid laid on his back next to Duck, panting. “Scene over. I need a moment.” Duck laid on his side beside him, rubbing his hand slowly over Indrid’s chest and belly affectionately as he came down from his orgasm. “What do you need?” 

“I don’t know,” Duck admitted. “I kinda wanna cum, but it’s kinda hot if you leave me all needy.”

“Let me take care of you,” Indrid purred, rolling to face Duck. “Get on your back. Spread your legs.” 

Duck did as he was told, wriggling his hips eagerly. He moaned as Indrid pushed two long fingers into him firmly, curling them and pushing them in and out just the way he liked it. “Oh, fuck, Indrid, yes,” he babbled as the heel of Indrid’s hand grinded on his clit. It wasn’t long before the fingerfucking made him cum, gasping Indrid’s name. 

“Good, sweet Duck,” Indrid said softly, kissing Duck’s shoulder. “I’m going to wash my hands and get you some water and ice.” 

“Okay,” Duck said quietly, leaning his head back onto the pillow comfortably. He was still floating in the afterglow, panting as he waited to come back to full awareness.

Indrid came back into the room, setting the glass of water on Duck’s nightstand and climbing back in bed. “Lay on your belly,” he instructed, and Duck moved to do so, still feeling submissive to Indrid’s commands. He sighed as Indrid placed a large ice pack across his ass to soothe the new bruises. “You did so well, my darling,” Indrid praised. He started massaging Duck’s back, making him hum happily. “You’re so sweet and smart and lovely. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too,” Duck said, feeling more relaxed than he had in a while.

*


	3. Chapter 3

*

It was a couple of days later. Duck had just gotten home from work, and Indrid wrapped his arms around him as soon as he came through the door, hugging him close. 

“Hey, sweet thing,” Duck said affectionately, kissing his cheek as he closed the door. “How’re you?” 

“Good,” Indrid said mischievously. “I actually have something fun I want to talk to you about.” 

“And what would that be?” Duck said, extricating himself from Indrid’s arms and going to the kitchen. Indrid followed him. 

“We haven’t talked about what you liked and didn’t like from our last session,” Indrid said, smiling. “And what you might like for our next one.” 

“_Oh_,” Duck said, eyes lighting up. He filled up a water glass and took a sip. “Do you have specific questions, or…?” 

“Did anything I do go too far?” Indrid asked, voice serious. “I want to know your honest feelings, my love.” 

“Nothin’ you did was outta line,” Duck assured him. “I, uh, I actually think you didn’t go far enough.” 

Indrid smirked. “Oh?”

Duck’s cheeks grew rosy with a blush. “I didn’t get that many bruises. Or any scratches. An’ you didn’t insult me that much.” 

“And you want more of those things?” Indrid sidled up to him, taking his hand. 

Duck nodded bashfully. “You were still kinda bein’ a sweet gentle-dom type.” 

“And you want something a little more… hard-core,” Indrid realized.

“Yeah.” Duck kissed Indrid’s cheek. “But I don’t want you to go past your own limits. Was there anythin’ we did last time that _you_ weren’t okay with?” 

“No, it was all fine,” Indrid told him, smiling. “And you’re correct, I was holding back some.” 

“So last time was good with both of us,” Duck stated. “An’ you’re good with goin’ further next time?” 

“I am,” Indrid said. “In fact, I had a roleplay idea based on your suggestion.” 

“Oh?” Duck asked, interested.

“Being ‘scary on purpose,’ as you put it.” Indrid fidgeted with his hands. “I was thinking about being in my sylph form for this next session.” 

“Sounds fun so far,” Duck commented. 

“I was thinking…” Indrid’s cheeks turned red. “This is so embarrassing.” 

“Hey,” Duck cooed, setting down his drink. He placed his hands on Indrid’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you. And I ain’t gonna judge you.” 

“I know,” Indrid sighed, leaning his forehead against Duck. “It’s just hard to say my desires out loud. I know I don’t have to be embarrassed around you. I just am.” 

“Well, we can’t do the roleplay if you won’t tell me what it is first,” Duck teased. 

“Okay. I was thinking about acting as if I was a… a monster. Perhaps a more feral sylph. And you were the brave hero sent to slay me.” 

“Hmm.” 

“But you ended up in my bed, instead.”

“That don’t sound half bad,” Duck said, grinning. 

“I could use the fact that you entered my home uninvited with hostile intentions as an excuse to ‘punish’ you,” Indrid told him. “And I think roleplaying a scenario, fulfilling the role of a monster, would make it easier for me to hurt you.” 

“You know I’m going to spoil the hell out of you afterward, right? ‘Cause this sounds like y’might get dom drop afterward.” 

“I very well might,” Indrid admitted. “It is going to be an intense session. More intense than last time.” 

“Good,” Duck told him. “That’s what I want.” 

“Then that’s what you’re going to get,” Indrid purred. “Perhaps we can do this on Saturday, so you can have Sunday to recover before having to go back to work.” 

“Sounds good.” Duck kissed Indrid’s lips lightly. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” 

*

Both Duck and Indrid found themselves looking forward to Saturday for the rest of the week. When Duck woke up that day, he sat up with a grin, Indrid blinking blearily next to him. “It’s today,” he said quietly, placing his hand on top of Indrid’s. 

“Huh?” Indrid rolled onto his side and looked at Duck sleepily.

“The roleplay,” he said, grinning. “We were gonna do that today.” 

“Let me snuggle you first,” Indrid sighed. “Then we’re having breakfast. And then we’re going to _talk_ about it. Then we can do the roleplay.” 

“Fine.” Duck laid back down and Indrid snuggled up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

After about ten minutes, Indrid was more awake. “What d’you want for breakfast?” Duck asked, getting out of bed. 

“Something light. Maybe some fruit and cereal.” 

When they both sat down at the table with their food, Indrid said, “I want to check in with you a lot, alright? I… I really don’t want things going south.” 

“I promise to let you know if anythin’ bothers me,” Duck told him, reaching across the table to grab his hand. “Right now, I’m tellin’ you I want bruises an’ scratches. I want you to call me names and use me. And if I change my mind, I’ll safeword.” 

Indrid let out a deep breath and smiled. “Okay, darling. It seems like it’ll be a lot of fun. But your well-being matters so much more than me enjoying myself.”

Duck leaned forward to kiss Indrid’s hand. “And the same goes for you. If you need to safeword or back off, I understand. If you wanna call off the whole thing, I won’t be upset with you.” 

“You’re so sweet,” Indrid told him lovingly. “If you clean up when we’re done eating, I’ll start setting up.” 

“Okay,” Duck said, somewhat curious as to what Indrid would exactly be setting up.

*


	4. Chapter 4

*

And then Duck was exiting the kitchen. The dishes were clean and on the drying rack, and it was time for the scene to start. He bounced with excitement. 

As he walked into the living room, he noted the changes. The desk from Duck’s guest room was in the center of the room, with the rest of the furniture pushed to the edges of the room. And standing beside it was Indrid in all his sylph glory, glasses set aside on the coffee table. 

Indrid stalked forward with a soft growl, and Duck felt himself swallow, mouth dry. “What are you doing in my home?” he asked, voice soft but dangerous. 

“I heard there was a dangerous monster out here,” Duck said, stepping closer. He smirked. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” 

Indrid placed two of his hands on Duck’s shoulders. His claws just barely dug into Duck’s skin through his shirt. “If I said ‘yes,’ would you stay?” He bared his mandibles in a menacing smile. 

“I… maybe,” Duck replied, eyes wide. 

“Because I’ve been in need of a fucktoy for a while now,” Indrid purred, leaning down to be at eye level with Duck. “So why don’t you give up on finding that monster and stay with me awhile?” 

“B-but- I need to- I need to stop you,” Duck stammered, heart pounding. 

Indrid leaned forward and nipped Duck’s neck. He let out a soft groan. “Do you _want_ to stop me?” he asked, teasing. 

“No,” Duck answered, voice small. 

“Good. Because I’m going to keep going whether you like it or not,” Indrid told him, standing back up. “Take off your clothes.” 

Duck slowly pulled off his tee shirt, pleased by the way Indrid watched him appreciatively. “And the pants, too,” Indrid said pointedly. Duck gave him a grin as he took off the rest of his clothing, setting it all in an armchair. 

“Come closer,” Indrid said quietly, and Duck stepped forward, a little shy now that he was naked. “Lie down across this desk. Keep your feet on the floor.” Duck did as he was told, leaning his cheek on the cool wood. He yelped as he felt a smack on his ass, and Indrid laughed. “You didn’t think I would be gentle with you, did you?” Duck shivered as he felt dangerously sharp clawtips trail lightly down his back, just barely firm enough to remind him of how helpless he was to fight Indrid off. 

Indrid slapped each ass cheek a few more times, just hard enough to sting. Duck found himself starting to relax in the rhythm of it, his ass undoubtedly becoming a bright pink from the hits.

And then Indrid stopped. Duck was curious, but couldn’t see what he was doing. Then he felt something hard and rectangular hit his ass, and he squeaked. 

“Wasn’t expecting the paddle, my toy?” Indrid asked, amused. He brought it down harder on Duck’s other ass cheek and he hissed at the burning sensation. “Little human can’t handle it?” he taunted, a smile in his voice. 

“I can- I can handle it,” Duck insisted. But the paddle hit the back of his thigh _hard_, and he jolted forward with a soft moan. 

“That’s going to leave a bruise,” Indrid said casually. “But you’re my fucktoy now. You should expect bruises from now on.” Duck shivered, and the paddle came down just below his shoulderblade, making him yelp in surprise. He spread his legs apart just a bit further, his arousal flaring as the pain grew. “Color?” 

“Green,” Duck said, voice quiet and submissive. 

“I’d say you’re a good pet, but you’re not,” Indrid said, sounding disappointed. He gently rubbed the paddle over Duck’s ass as he talked. “Coming into my home with the expectation of harming me. We’ll see who walks out of this unharmed.” The paddle came down with a loud smack on Duck’s ass and he bit his lip in an attempt to hide his whimper. 

“Tsk, tsk.” Duck felt the paddle slide over his wet cunt, and he shivered. He gripped the edge of the desk with his hands, desperate for something to anchor him. “It looks like my punishments are only just exciting you. Pathetic slut.” Duck moaned softly, closing his eyes. “You like it when I call you that? Tch. Figures.” The paddle came down on the back of his other thigh, and he hid his face in the crook of his arm. 

“Now that you’re all pretty and pink for me,” Indrid purred, “it’s time for the next toy.” He bent down and picked up the slapper, holding it by the handle as the two leather strips dangled from it. “Make as much noise as you want, my pet. Nobody’s coming to save you.” 

Duck found himself panting with excitement. The leather toy came down on his ass with a loud _smack_, and he yelped, the sharp noise surprising him more than the accompanying stinging sensation. “Poor little fucktoy,” Indrid sneered. “He can barely handle getting what he deserves.” The slapper hit his other ass cheek, again making a loud noise. Duck jolted forward, half from pain and half from surprise. 

Then he heard the loud noise again and tensed, but no pain came. Indrid snickered. “The noise frightens you, pet?” he teased. 

Indrid walked around to the other end of the desk and trailed the leather strips down the back of Duck’s neck and across his shoulders, making him shiver in anticipation. “Pitiful.” Duck whimpered as the slapper hit his upper back, just below the shoulderblade. “Although you do look good with these welts,” he said conversationally, tracing a finger along the bright red spot he’d just created. Duck whined at the contact to the sensitive, damaged skin. “What’s your color, my dear?” 

“Green,” Duck said, voice a little shaky. 

Indrid let out a soft purr as he circled back to the other side of the desk. Duck wriggled his ass in anticipation, and Indrid laughed. The slapper came down with an even harder hit on his ass, making Duck gasp and tremble. That would _definitely_ leave a mark. 

“Oh, dear. I’ve been rude,” Indrid said aloud, as if he was just realizing it. His voice took on a sarcastic tone. “I haven’t given you proper reason to fear me.” 

Duck tensed as he felt sharp claws on his shoulder and let out a deep groan as he felt them scratch down his back, just barely light enough so as not to draw blood, but leaving behind painful scores in his skin. He found himself hoping Indrid would scratch him harder next time.

Duck yelped as Indrid picked him up by the hips and rolled him onto his back, placing him squarely on the desk again. The manhandling made him pant with excitement. 

“Look at you,” Indrid marveled, leaning down to bump his nose against Duck’s. “Eager little whore. You _like_ it when I hurt you.” 

“Yes,” Duck agreed quietly. He shivered as he felt a claw rest just below his ear and trail down his neck, not actually scratching him, but giving him a hint of the danger he would be in if Indrid so chose.

He firmly pinched Duck’s inner thigh, and he cried out in pained surprise. “I bet this just makes you wetter,” Indrid said scornfully. “You _slut_.” Duck whimpered, spreading his legs further. “You came here, into my home, to attack me, and ended up spreading your legs for me like a bitch in heat.” Duck felt his face grow red with delicious shame. 

Indrid placed two of his hands on Duck’s hips, claws digging in enough to prick the skin painfully. The thrill nearly made Duck start begging to be fucked. One of his lower hands rubbed against the slit between his legs until his cock, hard and slick, came out. “Coward,” Indrid said softly, his lower hands spreading Duck’s thighs apart further. “Look at me.” 

Eyes glazed over from deep submission, Duck looked up at Indrid. The sylph grinned menacingly at him before thrusting his entire cock in at once. Duck cried out with both pain and pleasure. By reflex, he tried to close his legs, but Indrid wrenched them open roughly. “Such a shame you can’t be my proper mate,” Indrid sighed as he pounded his huge cock into Duck’s wet cunt. “You’re just a dumb little whore. Useless.” Duck whimpered and tightened around Indrid in excitement. 

“I bet you want me to scratch you,” Indrid said with dark amusement. Duck nodded eagerly and leaned his head back with bliss as he felt Indrid’s clawtips press in the center of his chest. They dragged downward, firm and harsh, making Duck cry out with pain. “Oh, that feels nice,” Indrid purred. “You get so tight when I hurt you.” 

“Indrid,” Duck gasped. 

“Shut up,” Indrid growled. He placed a hand over Duck’s throat, his touch light but threatening. “You’re here to please me, not to make noise.” Duck whimpered, and Indrid’s hand tightened on the sides of his throat carefully. 

With a silent scream, Duck arched his back as he trembled, cumming hard around Indrid’s cock. 

Indrid let go of his throat and rubbed his hand over it soothingly while Duck panted, floating in bliss. He stopped thrusting into Duck, instead keeping his hips still while Duck recovered. “Color?” Indrid prompted.

“Green, so green,” Duck panted breathlessly. “_Fuck_.” 

“Do you want me to keep going?” Indrid asked. 

Duck nodded eagerly. “Keep hurtin’ me. I might cum a second time.” 

“Noted,” Indrid said with amusement before slamming his hips forward. Duck cried out with pleasure as Indrid thrusted into him roughly with pleasured groans. His fingers dug into Duck’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. “My toy.” Duck just moaned in response, eyes closed. Then he jolted as Indrid slapped him across the face, the delicious adrenaline rush coursing through his system. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” 

“Y-yes?” Duck panted, blissed out.

Indrid moaned softly as they held eye contact. “I’m going to cum in you,” he said, a slight snarl undercutting his voice. “And you’re going to like it, like the cumslut you are.” 

Duck whimpered. “_Yes_.” 

Indrid growled as he pounded into Duck for a few more moments until his hips stuttered, and he gasped, groaning deeply as he came into Duck. Then he pulled out slowly. “Oh, pet,” he said condescendingly. “What a mess you’ve made.” Cum dribbled out of Duck’s cunt onto the desk. “Get up and clean it up.” 

With shaky legs, Duck got up off of the desk. He moved to walk toward the kitchen, but Indrid grabbed his wrist. “Where are you going?” 

“To- to get a towel?” 

Indrid looked at him sternly. “Is that how you clean up my cum?”

Duck’s eyes dilated as he panted. “No?” 

“Clean it up with your mouth like a good boy,” Indrid told him, nodding toward the desk. 

With bright red cheeks, Duck licked up the salty mess. It didn’t taste great, but he could feel Indrid hungrily watching him do it, and the arousal made him shudder. 

“Maybe you aren’t useless after all,” Indrid said thoughtfully. “Lie down on the floor, on your back.” 

Duck didn’t hesitate. He did what he was told, and Indrid crawled over him with a purr. He leaned down to bite Duck’s neck, firm and possessive. Duck moaned as Indrid sucked a dark hickey into his skin. “Now everyone will know you’re _my_ fucktoy,” Indrid said with satisfaction, moving his mouth a little lower. He bit down again, this time over skin he had scratched earlier, and Duck whimpered at the sensitivity.

Indrid made a trail of hickeys down Duck’s chest and belly. “What a pretty toy,” he cooed. Then his voice hardened. “Too bad you’re still a whore.” Duck whined, spreading his legs. It had been at most fifteen minutes since he had been fucked, and he was already soaking wet again. 

Indrid laughed. “Get on the desk. On your belly.” He got up off of Duck, and Duck scrambled to obey, eagerly leaning over the desk with his ass in the air. 

“You haven’t been the _worst_ pet,” Indrid said contemplatively, rubbing his hand gently over the red skin of Duck’s ass. Then he brought his hand down hard, the surprise making Duck cry out. “Could be better, though.” Then his tone turned derisive. “You’ll get there with practice.” There was a _smack_ as his hand hit Duck’s ass again. 

Roughly, Indrid spread Duck’s legs apart. “You want me to fuck you, pet?” 

“Yes,” Duck said, voice broken.

Indrid sighed. “Yes, _what_?” 

“Yes, please,” Duck said meekly. He squeaked with surprise as Indrid shoved his cock into him hard, not giving him any time to adjust before he started thrusting quickly into him. 

Indrid growled as he laid both of his upper hands on Duck’s upper back and dug in his claws. He dragged them down his back slowly, leaving ten red lines in their wake, several droplets of blood springing up to the surface. 

Duck tightened around him eagerly with a whimper. “Please, I’m- can I cum?” he panted.

“I don’t know, can you?” Indrid asked sarcastically. 

“_May_ I cum?” 

Indrid grinned. “No.” Then he started thrusting his hips much faster, spreading his wings with a groan. He kept moving for a few more seconds until he climaxed. 

He pulled out with a purr. First Indrid grabbed Duck by the hips and flipped him onto his back, then he got down onto his knees. He lapped at Duck’s cunt with an eager tongue until the human was crying out with pleasure, legs wrapped around Indrid’s neck.

Once Duck had finished climaxing, Indrid stood up. He walked to the other side of the desk and gently laid his hand on Duck’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Duck laid there in bliss until Indrid returned, picking him up like he weighed nothing. He held onto him, clingy and cuddly, until Indrid laid him down on the bed carefully. 

He picked up a small tube that laid on the nightstand. “This might sting,” he said quietly before he started applying the antibacterial cream to the scratches on Duck’s chest. “Roll over, please.” Duck did so, and Indrid put the cream on the scratches on his back, too. 

He got back up off the bed and retrieved a shirt from Duck’s dresser. “Put this on, darling. It will keep the cream in place.” Duck sat up and wordlessly put it on, still feeling like he was on cloud nine. He laid back down and sighed comfortably, resting his head on his pillow. 

After a few moments, Indrid was gently touching his shoulder. “Lay on your front, my sweet.” He obediently rolled over and gasped as he felt ice packs wrapped in kitchen towels being placed over his aching thighs and ass cheeks. 

Finally, Indrid crawled in bed beside him. He laid on his side, facing Duck, and laid his wing over him protectively. He picked up Duck’s hand and pulled it to his face, giving it a kiss. “Tell me what you need.” 

“‘M good,” Duck mumbled peacefully. 

“I have a hard time believing that,” Indrid said fretfully. He nuzzled Duck’s cheek. “I just- I was just very rough with you, and I want to make sure you’re alright.” 

“I jus’ came real hard, twice,” Duck said, yawning. “I’m still feelin’ floaty. Gimme a few minutes.” 

“Alright, darling,” Indrid said, leaning his forehead against Duck’s. And they laid like that for at least ten more minutes. 

“I think I’m good to talk now,” Duck said. He moved the ice packs onto the floor and rolled to lay on his side, facing Indrid. 

Indrid pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yeah,” Duck said, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. “‘M still feelin’ fucked out and tired, but emotionally, I’m all good.” He looked at Indrid with a gentle expression. “Are _you_ feeling okay?” 

“Mostly,” Indrid said softly. Duck snuggled close and wrapped an arm around him, burying his face in his mane. Indrid rubbed the back of his head affectionately and held him close. “I’m just- I’m nervous you won’t feel safe with me anymore.” 

Duck lifted his chin so he could speak. “Darlin’, I feel safer right now than I have in a long time.” He smiled at Indrid. “You make me feel safe.” 

“Okay,” Indrid breathed. 

Duck wriggled upward so he could kiss Indrid’s cheeks and mandibles. “You make me feel safe, and loved, and wanted,” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss. “I love you so fucking much.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid purred. He pressed his lips to Duck’s forehead sweetly. “I’m so glad you’re feeling alright.” 

“That was amazing,” Duck said dreamily. “Real intense, but also real good.”

“Good.” Indrid purred as he hugged Duck closer. 

“You did a really good job, sugar.” Duck nuzzled Indrid. “Made me feel so good. Y’did just what I wanted.” 

“You were really good, too,” Indrid said, smiling. “Such a sweet and well-behaved pet.” 

Duck laughed. “I liked all the stuff you called me. It was dirty. Hot.”

“And I’ll call you just as many sweet things right now,” Indrid told him. “My darling. Lovely, precious sweetheart. My sun and stars.” 

Duck kissed Indrid’s nose. “You’re the best.” 

Indrid giggled and nuzzled Duck’s neck. “_You’re_ the best.” 

“Can I nap now?” Duck asked, petting Indrid’s mane.

“Only if I can spoon you,” Indrid said sweetly. Duck rolled over. First, Indrid got out of bed and turned out the lights. Then he snuggled up close to Duck’s back, purring loudly. He pulled the blankets over them. “Rest now, my darling. You deserve it.” 

“So do you,” Duck said sleepily. He pulled Indrid’s hand to his mouth for a kiss. “Y’did so good. Perfect Indrid.”

Indrid giggled and rested his chin on the top of Duck’s head. Soon, his boyfriend was breathing deeply and evenly, clearly exhausted from the playing. 

But Indrid didn’t feel like sleeping. He just wanted to hold Duck close and purr soothingly, taking care of him the best way he knew how: cuddles.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! I'm especially hesitant to post this fic, so let me know if you'd like more like this.


End file.
